Eventful Dinner
by bonesfan500
Summary: Based on the new preview for the upcoming ep Dinner for Two Many. SPOILERS - Quinn/Logan Some Z/J/C
1. Interruption

Logan's POV

**Based on the UPCOMING Episode Preview for Dinner for Two Many**

Logan's POV

Logan was waiting for Quinn in the restaurant. He had bought a new outfit especially for tonight. He was so nervous. Logan had never felt like this about any other girl before let alone be in a relationship that lasted this long. It was their one month anniversary to be exact. Logan wanted to take Quinn out on a proper date.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quinn enter the restaurant in. She was wearing a pink dress and had her hair curlier than ever. Logan thought she looked beautiful. Quinn approached the table and Logan stood up to greet her.

"Hey there gorgeous" I said leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips, trying not to be too obvious at the same time.

"Hey Logan. You scrub up well yourself" Quinn said smirking as she took her seat opposite me.

"There's your menu. Remember it's my treat to get whatever you like" I said handing it to her.

She glanced over the options as the waiter came over.

"What will it be?" he asked us

"I think I'll have the lobster" Quinn said picking her favourite option.

"And I'll have the same. And bring your finest sparkling apple juice" I said smiling at Quinn.

"Great choice" the waiter said and headed off with our orders.

I took Quinn's hand across the table hiding behind a napkin.

"So here we are. Who'd have thought we'd stay together this long?" Quinn said sighing happily.

"Me too Quinn. I can't explain it. Look Quinn. When I'm with you, you make me feel…" I started but stopped when I saw Quinn looking at the doorway.

It was Zoey and James! I did the first thing I thought of and hid under the table.

"It's Zoey and James!" Quinn whispered frantically to me.

"I know why do you think I'm under the table?"


	2. Shock & Surprises

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn was panicking that Zoey and James were here and Logan was still hiding under the table. How did they manage to pick the same place and time that she and Logan picked?!

Logan gently squeezed her leg and she managed a smile. Zoey and James were shown to a table right beside them.

"Omg Quinn what are you doing here?!" Zoey asked shock while she and James took their seats.

"And are you by yourself or waiting for someone?" James asked puzzled.

I didn't know what to say. "Yes! That's it I'm waiting for someone. Ha!" I said trying to act as though nothing was happening.

"Okay it's just you seem a little jumpier than usual." Zoey commented.

"No I'm fine really" I said calmly. I was beginning to get fed up of sneaking around. Why should Logan and I have to hide things anymore?

"Alright then" James replied shaking his head.

Logan gave my leg another squeeze from under the table. I knew what he meant by that.

"Look you know what. That person I'm waiting for is already here" I said taking a deep breath.

"I don't see anyone do you?" Zoey asked looking around.

I gave Logan a gentle kick under the table as a sign to come out. Before I knew it Logan was sitting on his chair again.

"LOGAN? What are you doing under the table?!" Zoey asked even more confused.

"Yes what do you want to tell us?" James said rolling his eyes.

"Me and Quinn are on a date" Logan mumbled so quickly that neither I, nor anyone else heard him.

"What I didn't really get any of that Logan?" Zoey asked again.

"ME AND QUINN ARE ON A DATE!" Logan shouted so loudly the whole restaurant went silent.

"Okay I heard you that time" Zoey said visibly shocked and James was open mouthed.


	3. Yet more interruptions

Quinn's POV

**Quinn's POV**

I could feel all eyes on Logan and me. I didn't know what to say.

"So are you going to explain yourselves then?" James asked wondering what the heck was going on.

"We already did explain ourselves!" I shouted annoyed.

"Yeah sure you two were on a "date" " Zoey said making air quotes around the word date and laughed.

"Good one Logan" James said punching Logan on the arm and still laughing.

I was now beginning to feel more annoyed not only did they not believe me, they were making fun of us. I glared at Logan to do something.

He stood up suddenly throwing his napkin down angrily on the table. "Fine you don't believe us but you will when I do this!" Logan shouted

He then leaned over and kissed me in front of everyone – I felt those butterflies in my stomach again. He pulled away after a couple of minutes and went back to his seat.

"Now do you believe us!" I shouted again.

"Shows over now!" Logan said to the rest of the people in the restaurant. They quickly got back to their meals.

"Jeez. Alright we believe you" Zoey said putting her hands up in defeat. James did the same.

_Finally_ _they believe us_ I thought/

"Okay lets get back to eating then shall we and pretend none of this happened" Logan said

Then out of no where Michael and Lola entered the restaurant waving.

"Aww, why?!" Logan said frustrated. I smiled knowing this wasn't exactly the perfect date we imagined.


	4. What next?

Quinn's POV – Some Zoey/James/Chase

**Quinn's POV – Some Zoey/James/Chase**

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked Lola and Michael.

"Oh you know we thought it would be nice if we all had a group dinner together" Lola explained.

I wasn't so convinced. They then squished into the table beside us and pulled their chairs over.

"Are you alright?" James asked Zoey who was clearly very uncomfortable.

"er no not really!" Zoey screeched.

"Oh great look here's the food" I said pretending to sound happy about it.

"But there isn't enough for everyone" Logan said sighing.

Before I could respond Lola had her hand on my food. "Hey!" I shouted at her.

"Come on there's plenty to share around" Michael said and grabbed a handful of Logan's potatoes. While Lola stuffed some of my lobster in her mouth.

"Wow I'm having such a good time James" Zoey told James very sarcastically.

"Oh look some lobster will make you feel better" Lola handed some of the lobster to Zoey but instead some lobster juice ended up on Zoey's face.

Now Zoey looked even more annoyed. "Excuse me while I got to clean up!" Zoey shouted at Lola giving her a glaring look along the way.

I was determined to find out why they were here. "What on earth do you guys think you are doing?" I asked questioning the pair.

"Nothing" Michael said playing with one of the forks.

"Lola tell me!" I said again. Logan was also glaring at her. "You better have a good reason!" He piped in

"Alright" Lola answered speaking very slowly. "Michael just spoke to Chase on the webcam from England and.. and.. and.. and…" Lola continued stuttering.

"He's coming back tomorrow!" Michael eventually finished for her.

_This isn't good_I thought to myself

"Oh yeah Chase was that guy who lived with you before me" James asked wondering what all the fuss was about.

"This is really not good!" I said out loud this time.

"Now do you see what we are trying to do! "Michael replied pointing his head in the direction of James and Zoey who was now returning from the ladies.

Zoey once again took her seat. "You know I could have sworn I heard Chase's name being mentioned a minute ago" she asked us.

"Oh so you do remember him and he's coming back tomorrow by the way! But you probably wouldn't' care about that" Michael spluttered.

"What! He's coming back!" Zoey asked in even more shock.

I could see Logan was starting to get fed up of all this.

"Come on Quinn we are leaving! I want to spend a nice quiet dinner with my girlfriend!" He said grabbing my hand.

"What?!" Lola and Michael shouted in disbelief.

"I think I need to lie down" Zoey said rubbing her forehead.

Logan pulled my hand till we were at the door of the restaurant. We stopped in our tracks – it was Mark and Brooke.

"I think I need to lie down now" I said suddenly feeling light headed.

I felt Logan's hand grip my waist tighter. _What next?_


End file.
